Tiny Snippets in Time-Christmas Edition
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: A collection of moments in House and Cuddy's life in no particular order or context. A special Christmas Edition of Tiny Snippets in Time. Bundle up and join the countdown to Christmas with our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to its respectable owners.**

**A/N: Hello readers.**

**Welcome to my little Christmas story archive. If you're familiar with Tiny Snippets in Time you already know that I decided to write special Christmas snippets, and finally I can share these with you. **

**I'm going to post every day until December 25th as promised. It's not necessary to read Tiny Snippets in Time first. These stories are all unrelated. **

**These stories are in no particular context or order, although they all involve House and Cuddy. I will probably post about three little stories at a time, except for Sunday **

**I hope that these will get you into some holiday spirit. I sure look forward to share these stories with you all. **

******Today I'm presenting to you three stories. Just a tad warning on the first one, I'm not mocking Christianity, being Christian myself. I'm merely making fun of innocence of childhood and poor done school plays, which I'm all too familiar with. This is just for fun! I want to keep these stories as religion free as possible, and just focus on the spirit of the season. **

**I hope you enjoy these, and I do hope there aren't too many errors. You'll just have to forgive me if there are any, my brain is still recovering after the exams, and hasn't been co-operating with me since yesterday. **

**If there are any requests, then I'll gladly take your suggestions into consideration. **

**Thank you for reading.**

***Edit: Huge thanks to OldSFfan for correcting my mistake. **

* * *

**Tiny Snippets in Time- Christmas Edition**

_**Somtimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart**_

**I**

**When the Donkey Saved Jesus **

The school auditorium was filled with parents, siblings, and grandparents who were all attending the last Christmas celebration of Waldenwood pre-school. This year the whole school participated in the nativity play.

House and Cuddy scooted over the row that was already filled with people. Cuddy excused them, while House practically tramped over the people's feet.

"Sir, you stepped on my foot." A rather large man exclaimed loudly.

House turned to him, and raised his cane, and merely said.

"Cripple."

Cuddy grasped his arm and practically dragged him to their seats, her cheeks flushed with embarrasment.

"I don't understand why a Jewish mother would let her Jewish child participate in a nativity play."

"She wanted to, and I couldn't say no to her." Cuddy took off her coat and scarf.

House grimaced, and peered at the program, he squinted his eyes, and shook his head.

"Is there a chance you grabbed my glasses before we left?"

"No, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, and peered at the program.

"Which one is she again?"

"She's the donkey."

"The donkey?" House guffawed. Cuddy gave him an evil glare.

"Please don't laugh at her. She's really trying hard."

House patted her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. She'll do great."

Cuddy smiled half-heartedly and tried in vain to reassure herself that everything would be all right.

Two weeks earlier, Rachel had proudly presented that she would be one of the donkey's in the nativity play. Then she had mumbled something about her friend being one of the wise men and how ridiculous it was that they didn't choose him to play himself.

Coincidentally he was from Brazil and was named Jesus. Unbeknownst to Rachel his name was not pronounced like Djee-sus, but Hey-soos. She was steadfast that he was Jesus himself, and stood firmly on that opinion no matter what Cuddy told her.

The auditorium fell silent when the lights dimmed, and the lights on the stage were turned on.

The principal of the school told few well-rehearsed words, and then the play was set in motion.

Everything seemed to go well despite the incident when Holy Mary herself fell on her butt as her long robes wove around her ankles. Thankfully Joseph, and several cows helped her back on her feet.

Cuddy elbowed House when Rachel entered the stage. She seemed a bit shy at the crowd, but held her place, her face a bit red. Cuddy smiled at her in reassurance.

Then it was time for the three wise men to enter the stage. Jesus was one of the first ones to enter the stage. He glanced around, his eyes glued on the corner. He took his place and seemed to look extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly someone yelled out.

"Jesus now."

Cuddy watched in horror when her daughter yelped forward and grabbed Jesus's arm. They ran off the stage, and knocked down some of the props. One of the teachers's tried to stop them, but they were too quick, and managed to run away from her grasp. In the heat of the game they grasped the curtain on the stage, and pulled it down so it fell over some of the children.

Cuddy stared at the scene completely crestfallen.

"This is more action packed then I remembered." House whispered in her ear.

Cuddy shot up from her seat and started to trudge through the throng. He sighed and limped behind her.

When they reached the back stage, everything was in chaos. There were screaming children, and angry parents that waved their hands angrily in the air.

"Oh, Dr. Cuddy, I'm relieved you're here, Rachel's in the principal's office. Jesus parents are there too."

"Thank you Miss Pinewood." Cuddy's voice was pleasant, but House knew that she was furious.

They walked to the principal's office, Cuddy a few steps ahead of House who could barely keep up with her pace.

The minute they entered the office they could feel the strained atmosphere. Jesus's parents were lovely people who had always been nothing but kindness, but now they shot them dirty glares. Jesus sat gloomily beside them, awkwardly looking between his parents.

Poor Rachel sat in the corner by herself. Her lower lip trembled when she saw her mother.

"Dr. Cuddy, and Mr.…" The principal looked at House questioningly.

"Dr. House." Cuddy introduced him.

"Oh right. Thank you for coming. I'm sure we can solve this little matter in no time."

He gestured for them to sit.

"I think it's best we hear from Rachel what she has to say for herself."

Rachel sat completely still and stared at the floor. She was still wearing her costume, she dried her nose with the sleeve and sniffled.

"Rachel what happened?"

The principal looked at Cuddy helplessly when she refused to speak. Cuddy looked down at Rachel, and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Rachel, tell me what happened." Her voice was no nonsense, but still encouraging. Rachel gulped and averted her eyes to Jesus.

"I was just trying to save him." She muttered through her tears.

"Whom?" Cuddy asked bewildered.

"Jesus. They were going to kill Jesus." She exclaimed.

Cuddy frowned, but was careful to appear as calm as she could.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's in the story. When Jesus was born they put him on a cross and killed him." She whined, and started to sob into her mother's coat.

"I was just trying to save him."

Cuddy glared at House, who looked for once at a complete loss for words.

"Who told you this?"

"House. He told me the story of Jesus."

"Rachel honey. Jesus was a man who lived a long time ago. It's not your friend Jesus."

"It's not?" Rachel dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"No." Cuddy said reassuringly.

"Oh."

"This was all just a misunderstanding." The principal said, and looked at Jesus parents who seemed baffled by the whole situation, their anger replaced by some amusement.

"Rachel, you need to apologize."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She looked at Jesus parents tear stricken. Their expressions softened and they accepted her apology.

After Rachel had apologized to literally everyone at school, the show went on, and the nativity play finally finished as planned.

Much to House's amusement every parent remarked on that at least this nativity play would not be forgotten in a long time. Cuddy did not find it amusing at all.

House and Cuddy waited in front of the school building as Rachel bid her goodbyes to Jesus.

"I have to admit that this turned out to be far more entertaining than I anticipated." He said cheerily.

Cuddy gave him a dirty glare.

"At least you can comfort yourself that she's adopted."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, but was too tired to argue back. She grabbed Rachel's arm and headed towards the car.

House followed thinking that he hadn't had so much fun in years.

* * *

******II**

******Snow Kissed**

It was a week before Christmas and the previously mild weather turned into a storm overnight. The weather had created such havoc that most people had a hard time getting to work. Merely the serious workaholics arrived to work that day, and of course people who had jobs that required their absolute presence.

Chase felt miserable as he stepped out of his car that morning. The cold bit his cheeks and nose, and the wind rustled through his blonde hair.

He walked across the parking lot and tried to shake away the cold that swept through his thick woolen coat. He was in such hurry to enter the warmth of the lobby that he barely noticed the two figures approaching the building.

Chase came to a sudden halt when he noticed whom it was. Both of his bosses were walking, hand in hand, completely oblivious that someone was watching them.

Truthfully he didn't care about his boss's love life, and he liked to keep it that way. What he did care about was the catastrophe that would ensue when they would call it quits. Their fights were intolerable as it was, and he could only imagine how their encounters would be if they would break up. It wasn't so much as the fights and the fact that House would sulk for months and refuse to speak with her, and they would be stuck between two people that were destined to fail in the only relationship they were destined to be in. Yes, he did think that House and Cuddy were good together, unlike many of his peers who thought the exact opposite. In their first weeks as a couple it wasn't unusual to hear people talk about the famous couple, most predicting that they wouldn't last throughout the year.

Now when he spotted them he thought of those conversations and out of simple curiosity he slowed a bit down to spy on the couple who stood in the shadow of the naked trees. She seemed to be laughing at something he said and amusedly he put his fist to his lips to hide his laughter. He pulled her against him, and kissed her nose, an action that made Chase come to a complete halt.

Much to his surprise she put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. It was the most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, but he put his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about that particular kiss. Usually he put up a show around her, bragging about their sex life, but even an innocent peck made him tense up as if he were afraid that his great reputation would crumble by that single gesture. She would try to appear impartial but she too would guard herself, fearing the same thing but for a completely different reason. He could imagine that dating House wasn't the easiest for a person who so carefully kept her appearances strictly professional.

But there, in the darkness, they weren't afraid. They merely enjoyed the small moment before entering their busy jobs.

Chase realized that he seemed to look bizarre standing outside in the cold, and tore his eyes from them. Not long after he walked inside he heard the familiar jabbering of House and Cuddy.

He stole a glance at them just in time to see Cuddy whisper something to House right before heading to the clinic. House's mouth was pulled in a small smile, but was soon replaced with his signature scowl. He noticed that Chase was watching him, and marched over to him.

"What are you looking at blondie?"

Chase raised an eyebrow indicating that he was onto him. House merely limped past him. Chase smirked and followed him into the elevator.

Maybe he was wrong about them after all.

* * *

**III**

**Snowed In**

The dark clouds gathered over Princeton with a thunderous revolt. Cuddy felt shudder run through her body, from her head, down her shoulders and spine. She tried desperately to seek warmth, but even the warm, and comforting cup of tea did little if nothing for her. She continued to type on her computer, and hoped that the warmth from the keyboard could provide some warmth through her fingers. She was almost finished, and then she could go home. She stole a glance out of the windows in her office and hoped that she would be able to make it home. The snow was falling pretty heavily.

She quickly typed the last sentence and with a happy sigh she shut down the computer. She gathered her files, and put on her thick wool coat and scarf. She turned down the lights, and stepped out of her office.

She paused when she reached the exit, and watched the snow falling in thick flakes. She glanced down at her heels, and cursed herself for picking style over practicality.

"You're gonna walk in the snow in these?"

She rolled her eyes when she recognized the familiar drawl. She turned around, and spotted House limping towards her.

"Honestly I thought it wouldn't turn out to be so bad."

"I can drive you home."

She looked at him quickly, searching for a sign that he was bluffing. But she saw nothing but genuine honesty in his sky blue eyes. She hesitated, pondering whether she should take his offer.

"I think I can manage."

"OK." He shrugged and pushed the door open. She watched him leave, and started to dread her decision with every passing second.

"Ah screw it." She mumbled to herself and hurried after him.

"House."

House stopped in his tracks, and looked at her rather amusedly.

"Did you change your mind?"

"I guess so."

"Come on then."

The weather seemed to worsen, the blizzard preventing them to see anything but the next car in front of them. Thankfully House managed to get them to her house safely.

"Thank you for driving me home." She was genuinely thankful that he offered his help.

"No problem."

Cuddy opened the door, and realized that there was no way that she could allow him to drive back home in the blizzard that was storming. She backed slightly and glanced at him nervously.

"You can't drive in this. Come inside, and wait until it has passed."

House seemed surprised by her query, and she didn't blame him. She hadn't been friendly the last time he came into her home, but then she had a hot date and he had practically ruined it.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on House. I won't bite."

"I'm not too sure." He said with fake nervousness.

She tried to stifle a giggle, but it bubbled up and she couldn't help herself.

They walked into the blizzard, and hurried over to her front door. Once inside they quickly got rid of their winter coats.

"You want something?"

"What do you have?"

"Tea, coffee, water, anything."

House wrinkled his nose at her suggestions.

"Don't you have anything a little stronger?"

Cuddy smiled knowingly, and led him into her living room. She picked up a bottle of red wine, a gift from her friend, and handed it to him.

He glanced at the label and eyed it with a scrutinizing expression. It was slightly amusing to watch him like that.

"Is it that bad?" She questioned him amusedly.

"So and so." He replied but tore the seal.

She padded into the kitchen and picked up two glasses and a corkscrew opener.

She lit up the fire in her fireplace, and together they lounged on her couch and drank the wine. They settled in a comfortable conversation, and for once they put down their weapons and acted decently towards each other. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him when he wasn't acting like a jerk. Before she knew it they had finished the whole bottle.

"Why can't we ever be like this at work?" She asked suddenly.

House put down his glass, and thought for a moment.

"I guess that sometimes it's easier…I don't know. Maybe we just function better that way."

Cuddy pondered over his answer. Sure, she guessed that sometimes their arguments led to the right decisions, in the end. But could it possibly be? Was their entire relationship, whatever it was, just a one single argument?

"It's just so exhausting, this constant fighting over and over again."

She looked at him in hope to find the answer there. Suddenly he seemed so vulnerable, and so open. She felt the sudden urge to get closer to him. Suddenly his lips seemed to inviting, but she couldn't possibly act on those impulses. Things were actually good between them, and she didn't want to destroy that.

"The storm has passed." She followed his gaze to the bright windows, and noticed that he was right.

"Maybe I should go." He seemed a bit hesitant.

"OK."

They stood up, and regarded each other awkwardly. Cuddy could feel the tension grow between them. She tried to put up a pleasant smile, and hugged him awkwardly.

"Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome."

He stepped away from her. She walked him out, and watched him retreat towards his car. She leaned against the doorframe feeling awkward and confused. She didn't understand the feelings that were blooming inside, and she made sure to discard them immediately. She knew that going down that route would only end with heartache. Then why did she feel that the risk would be worth it. The question was whether he was.

Much to her surprise she heard an urgent knock on her door. She opened it and saw House stand uncomfortably. He was clearly unsure whether to stay or leave. His eyes were amazingly blue in the snow, and she wanted nothing more but to kiss him, but she waited patiently for him to speak.

"It's….still a bit dreary out there. Do you mind if I stay?"

She didn't answer him immediately, then slowly her lips pulled up in a warm smile and she stepped aside to let him in.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I'm so glad you liked my little snippets. Seriously, you're all amazing!**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but some days are simply busier than others. Finishing up last minute Christmas shopping, and things like that. **

**Again, thank you all so much for your kind words, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**IV**

**The Secret Santa**

It started one week before Christmas. Cuddy had been busy running errands, and planning the family get together for Christmas Eve. This year she would be the hostess, and though she loved to host; she simply didn't have enough time. She had her hands full with work, Rachel, and Christmas planning. To top everything she still had to buy presents, go grocery shopping, decorate and find a new dress for Rachel.

To make matters even worse House was no help. First of all he saw no point in having a Christmas dinner when he much preferably wanted to spend the evening with her and Rachel. The problem was that he simply didn't care about Christmas. For the three years they had been together he had much rather sulked in the corner than enjoyed the celebration with the rest. She didn't mind that he didn't want to celebrate, she herself wasn't used to celebrate Christmas and in her adult years she hadn't been much for celebrating the holidays at all. But she disliked the constant sulking on the day that was supposed to be about spending time with family, not to sit alone in the corner with a frown.

That day she had the whole day planned out, which meant that she had to cut down lunch break to go to Target and get some more decorations, and reschedule a meeting so she would be able to go shopping with her mother. Something she was forced to do, and did not look forward to at all.

She had just sat down in her chair when she saw something propped by her computer. Something that didn't belong there.

It was a small pill bottle, but instead of pills there was a folded note. Curiously she opened the container and unfolded the note. A very familiar script was sprawled on the paper.

_Dr. Cuddy's ass looks mighty fine today _

There was no signature on the bottom, but she didn't need it to know whom it was from. She smiled in spite of herself. Putting her pen against her lips she thought of something witty to write back, then scribbled it hastily on a piece of paper. She rolled it up and hastily went to House's office and placed the pill bottle on his desk.

For the rest of the week they left small notes for each other. Neither of them mentioned it at home, or acknowledged it at all in their conversations.

On the fifth day Cuddy decided to spice up their little game. She sneaked in a little photo (a very special photo) with the note, and rushed outside. She had just rounded the corner when she saw House walk down the hallway, and into his office.

She hid behind a column and watched him pick up the picture. His eyes widened, his mouth popped open.

Slowly a wide grin crossed his features and he glanced up. Fortunately he didn't see her, and slowly he lowered his head down to examine the picture further.

Satisfied by his reaction Cuddy turned around and walked right into a young nurse.

"Dr. Cuddy! I'm so sorry." the nurse exclaimed. Cuddy mumbled her excuses and hurried down the hallway quickly so House wouldn't spot her.

The next morning there was a small package on her desk. Eagerly she tore the wrapping off and opened the flat square box to reveal a fiery red lace thong. Cuddy blushed and dropped it into the box. A small note followed.

_Memories are sweet…_

_-From your secret Santa_

Cuddy had to figure something out quickly. A small smile crept on her lips as she grabbed the box and took the thong out of the box and shoved it into her desk drawer. She scribbled a hasty letter.

An hour later House arrived into his office and saw a very familiar box propped on his desk. Ignoring his team. Much to his bafflement the box was completely empty, except for a small note with Cuddy's neat writing. He smirked as he read the note.

_Yes they are…._

_-From your secret Santa_

"What's this?" Taub asked curiously.

"Nothing." House said, and continued to talk about the case they were working on.

Christmas Eve arrived and House had been called in to work. Thankfully her sister, and her husband helped her with the preparations. At seven dinner arrived, and the house was filled with guests. She was taking potatoes out of the oven when Wilson entered the kitchen.

"Smells great."

"Thanks." She muttered tiredly. She put the potatoes on the counter and looked at Wilson.

"Eh…"He sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You know that he really couldn't make it."

Cuddy sighed and nodded her head.

"I know. I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted. It's not as if he enjoys these, and I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

Wilson nodded his head, and put his hand in the pocket of his jacket.

"He told me to give this to you."

Cuddy took a folded piece of paper from his hand and unfolded it.

_Your office, midnight, don't be late. _

At midnight House stood in her dark office. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and hoped that she wasn't too mad at him. Cuddy was weird with stuff like that.

The truth was that he would have been there, but his patient was crashing, and after hours of figuring out what was wrong with him they finally found the answer. But it was too late. The patient was dead, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He had lost patients before, losing patients was a part of his job, but it always sucked to lose a patient when you know that if they would have figured it out sooner they might have been able to save him.

"I got your note."

The soft voice behind him interrupted him from his thoughts. His smile was almost invisible but it was there.

He turned around and saw Cuddy standing in the doorway, her eyes sympathetic.

"I heard about your patient. If I would have known…."

House strode towards her as she spoke and crashed his lips against hers to prevent her from speaking further. He merely wanted her in his arms, knowing that she was his; that she was there.

He ran his hands through her soft locks, trailing kissed down her neck, until he rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent.

She didn't ask whether he was ok, she just held him there.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"For what?" He asked curiously, looking into her eyes.

"For being you. For being my boyfriend."

"I don't know about that. I didn't even give you a shitty Christmas present."

"You don't have to. You being here is enough."

"Don't be silly. I have one thing in mind."

His hand found the zipper of her dress, and slowly he zipped it down. He looked at her for confirmation that she was ok with it. She looked at him through hooded eyes, the small nod of her head encouraging him to pull it down.

She found the buttons on his shirt, and unbuttoned them with practiced fingers.

They looked into each others eyes, their lips connecting together in a slow dance. He trailed kisses down her neck, and whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas Cuddy."

* * *

**V**

**GingerbreadHouse**

Cuddy arrived home after a very eventful day of shopping with her mom and sister, completely exhausted. She had left Rachel in House's care, and couldn't wait to go home and spend some time with two of her favorite people.

She opened the front door with difficulty, her hands full with shopping bags. She dropped the bags on the floor and took off her scarf and gloves.

"I'm home." She called into the living room.

Much to her surprise they weren't in the living room, but the loud Christmas music led her to the kitchen. She opened the door only to see her kitchen in a complete mess. Everything had been swept off the kitchen table onto the floor, dishes and dirty containers were stacked in the sink, and on the floor were trails of flour.

The smell was inviting though, a mix of cloves, and ginger invaded her senses. She didn't know whether to look impressed or irritated, because she knew who would be the one to clean the mess up. But she couldn't be mad when she spotted House and Rachel by the table, each of them with their piping bag, decorating what looked like gingerbread. Rachel was dressed in an overly sized apron, her cheeks and forehead covered with flour and frosting in green and red. House's state wasn't much better; his apron seemed to be several sizes too small, he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, his eyes focused on the work at hand. He looked incredibly handsome, his hair the usual mess but covered with flour.

Neither of them noticed her presence, both deeply engrossed in their work.

The song changed and Jingle Bell Rock came on.

"Damn, I hate that song." House muttered, and Rachel giggled. She looked up and gasped when she saw her mom.

House looked up slightly panicked.

"We were going to clean this up. Actually we weren't." He clarified.

"Oh I know."

"I thought maybe that I should act like most boyfriends and pretend that I'm going to do it so I won't look like a complete asshole, then I realized that I am, so why bother?"

She chuckled, and walked over to House and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I see you had fun."

"The kid practically begged me."

"Did not." Rachel exclaimed.

"God, you're so immature."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and patted Rachel on the arm.

"Don't let him get to you."

"Mommy, look, this is you." Rachel picked up one of the decorated cakes to show her.

Cuddy looked at the cookie, and stifled a laugh. The entire cake was covered with frosting in every color possible, with sprinkles on top; it looked more like a catastrophe than a cookie. She stroked her hair back, and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"It's really pretty Rachel."

"I told you." She stuck her tongue out at House.

"Rachel." Cuddy chastised. "Don't stick your tongue out like that."

"He said that it looked like a…. a…" She frowned deep in thought. "I don't remember, but it wasn't nice."

"Well, I think it's pretty. Don't listen to that grumpy old Grinch over there." She reassured.

"So what did you make?" She asked House.

"Oh you know, the basic Grinch-y stuff."

"Stop that, you know what I mean."

She looked over the counter and frowned.

"Is that…?"

"Yep." He confirmed. "This, my dear, is the entire digestive system."

"Oh how appetizing." Cuddy muttered drily.

"I was actually teaching her some real studying, other than that crap they teach her at school."

"You were teaching a five year old about medicine?"

"The sooner the better."

"Fine." Cuddy said tiredly, and yawned.

"You, continue with your studies. I'm going to bed."

She kissed House, then Rachel, and trotted out of the kitchen.

She climbed into bed and smiled when she heard giggles from the kitchen.

That was when she realized that they were a family, and with that happy thought she fell asleep.

* * *

**VI**

**Under the Mistletoe**

They were at it again. It wasn't that their fighting was uncommon, but the problem was that no one ever knew when to expect it. Sometimes a word ran around the hospital that House had one of _those_ cases, and everyone would prepare themselves for a moment like that one.

But that day there was something different about it, something that made unusually many people sneak a peak at them.

They were standing dangerously close to each other, like they were known to do, their body languages strangely contradicting the way they talked to each other. It was strange how they didn't realize how close they were up against each other, how much chemistry was actually burning between them. It was always like intruding a very private moment, but it was terribly hard to ignore them, especially at a moment like this.

At first sight nothing would have seemed odd about that rather typical scenario. They usually settled their differences in about five to ten minutes or so, but this time everyone's attention wasn't on them but on the ornament hanging over their heads, the patch of green tied with a red ribbon.

Everyone held their breaths in the hope that they would spot it, but neither of them seemed to notice it at all.

"I'll bet 10 bucks that they won't even notice it." An African American nurse said to the med student beside her, both watching them from a safe distance.

"Damn, I would bet hundred that they would, and another hundred bucks that they'll kiss."

"Hundred? Are you insane? Their professional people."

"You wanna place a bet on that?" He said ostentatiously.

The nurse watched him wide eyed as he walked up to the doctors. Neither of them seemed to even notice him.

"You won't perform that biopsy and that's final." Dr. Cuddy said sternly.

They stared at each other in exasperation; her hands were placed on her hips, his hands raised upwards angrily.

"You do know that you're under a mistletoe. People are starting to watch." The med student said brazenly.

They froze and looked at him at the same time, House with a look of annoyance, and Cuddy inquiringly.

"What?"

"You know, a mistletoe, a thing most people put up for decoration, the one where you're supposed to kiss." He offered helpfully.

"You idiot. We know what a mistletoe is." House snapped, but looked up in spite of himself.

"Well I'll be damned." He muttered. Right above their heads was a patch of green tied with a red ribbon.

The med student turned on his heel and approached the nurse victoriously.

"Up with the money."

"They haven't even kissed."

"But they will."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

People seemed to notice that they were caught and started to walk away.

They watched as Dr. House started to argue back, but Dr. Cuddy didn't seem as infuriated as she was before.

"Do you see that? She has realized that it's now or never. They're under a mistletoe, so no one can say anything if they kiss."

"I don't see anything."

"Just look. You know that she wants it, and so does he, but the question is, who will be the first one to crack?"

Right at that moment they witnessed something very few thought they would ever see.

Dr. Cuddy grasped Dr. House's face with both hands and kissed him directly on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, for five seconds tops, but those seconds seemed to last for a much longer time. She let go of his face and stepped back, both staring open mouthed at each other.

"I'm so…"

She couldn't finish her apology because he had crashed his lips on hers. This time the kiss wasn't chaste, but long and intense. Their tongues battled each other in a seductive dance. They were entwined in each other's embrace and refused to end the kiss. Eventually they had to end it for air, and when they did their eyes locked. They breathed heavily and eventually they let go of each other.

As they were more aware of their surroundings they realized where they were and what they had been doing. They seemed to look relieved when they saw that no one was around. Unbeknownst to them the med student and the nurse stood in the corner, the student with his iPhone in hand.

"This will be great for the Christmas party." He put the phone in his pocket.

"How…how did you know?"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

With that he walked away, and whistled innocently, though he knew very well what price he had just received.

The next week a certain video recording went like fire around the hospital, and the two doctors in question didn't hear the end of it for the next few months.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers.**

**Can you feel Christmas in the air? I sure do. Today is a very fun day for me. In my country we celebrate the day before Christmas Eve. Most of us go downtown and have a great time with friends and family, so if I'm a little late then that's the reason. **

**Today I'll only post one story. The reason for that is that this story is longer than the others and simply stands on its own.**

**I love the House Christmas episodes, my personal favorite is Joy to the World, too bad they didn't have any in season 7. Due to that I decided to write my very own take of a Christmas 'episode' for season 7.**

**I'm also going to try one new thing, and hope you like that little addition.**

**As always huge thanks to my amazing readers and reviewers. You guys are simply the best.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and have a lovely day, or night, depends on where you are.**

* * *

**VII**

**_The Gift_**

_**December 23**__**rd**_

_**(Wilson's office)**_

Wilson was busy looking at a PET scan when the door to his office burst open. He didn't even bother looking up, and continued to look at the scan, though he stopped concentrating when he was so rudely interrupted. He heard a soft ruffling, and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He heard a low thud, but refused to check what it was.

There was silence for a few minutes, but it didn't take long until he heard House's voice from the corner.

"Hypothetically, what would you give Cuddy if she was your girlfriend?"

Wilson looked up, one eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"Hypothetically, I would already have a gift neatly wrapped, waiting under the Christmas tree." He placed the scan on the table, and placed his elbows on the desk.

"Why haven't you bought her a present yet?"

"I don't know…I'm not really good at the boyfriend thing."

"No." Wilson stopped him, and pointed a finger at him. "You _think_ that you're a bad boyfriend. You're so convinced, that you don't even bother trying to be a good one."

"I'm trying now!"

"No, you're not."

"I need your help Wilson. What would you give her?"

Wilson sighed and thought for a moment.

"I would give her jewelry. Something nice that tells her that you want to spend your money on her."

"Nothing says, sex with you costs too much, like a nice piece of jewelry." House sneered.

"You asked for my help." Wilson reminded him. House scratched his head.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like…_us._" He grimaced at the last word.

Wilson shook his head.

"This is for her. It has nothing to do about you."

"Remind me again how your marriages ended."

"Fine, do what you want. I'm just telling you the truth. I'm not going to get involved with this mess, so unless you have Santa's helpers hidden somewhere, you'll have to figure this out yourself."

House's head snapped up, and just as quickly and abruptly as he had arrived, he was gone.

"You're welcome." He yelled after him.

House marched into his office, and picked up a black marker and started to scribble on the white board.

"We have a new case?"

"Yeah." He said dismissively.

"What are the symptoms?"

"What causes giddiness, euphoria, excessive heart rate, occasional stomach ache, and muscle ache?"

House pointed to Taub for suggestions.

"Sex?" Taub said uncertainly.

"Wrong." House pointed to Masters. She thought for a moment then said surely and confidently.

"Christmas."

"Ten points for Masters. You guys should keep up."

"What?" Chase sputtered. "What has this to do with our patient?"

"Your patient will be your biggest challenge yet. It will test your skills, and brilliance in every way possible. You will succumb to this task, but if you'll succeed, I will double your Christmas bonus."

"Is Cuddy ok with that?"

"She doesn't know. Will you do it or not?"

Chase shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Foreman, Taub and Masters.

"I'm in." Foreman said.

"OK, what's the challenge?"

"You're going to find a Christmas gift for Cuddy."

Their reactions were as predictable as always.

"What?"

"I'm not going to be responsible for that."

"You're being serious aren't you?"

"Won't she find out?"

"No" House said calmly. "Because you're going to pick a present that's so amazing that she won't figure anything out."

"Uh-huh, what exactly did you give her last year?" Taub sneered.

House froze, and turned to Taub.

"Good point. Don't pick something amazing. Pick something I would pick if I would pick it."

"Then why won't you do it?" Masters piped up incredulously.

"Because I have no clue what to give her, and I thought that since I have four people working for me, why not use them for something that's actually important."

"More important than saving people's lives?"

House looked at his watch, not even bothering to answer the question.

"You have one hour."

"One hour?" Chase asked exasperatedly.

"Two hours and fifty-nine minutes."

Each one of them sighed as they stood up from their seats. He watched them leave, a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

**-Commercial Break-**

Presented to you by_: Kitchen Aid_

_**Male voiceover: **_

-_Is your girlfriend a painstakingly anal-retentive freak who also lacks skills in the kitchen?"_

_-Then this gift is the perfect to improve her domestic skills, and her mood._

**_A close-up of a red shiny Kitchen Aid mixer is propped beside stacks of boxes wrapped in Christmas paper. _**

**_House looks at it in disbelief._**

_"Wow, this is amazing!"_

**_A shot of Cuddy opening her present. She gasps when she sees what's inside. _**

_"Wow, just what I wanted."_

_"I picked it especially for you."_

_"This is the best Christmas present ever!"_

**_House and Cuddy hug._**

**_Scene ends_**

_**Male voiceover: **__Success not guaranteed._

* * *

-_Is your mother in-law driving you mad?_

_-Then Donormyl is the answer to your problem_

_-Just dissolve it in a liquid when she doesn't see, and she will be out of it in a minute._

_-Relax and spend some quality time with your girlfriend._

_-You deserve it._

* * *

_**(Meanwhile at Wilson's office)**_

A soft knock on the door jerked Wilson out of his work, forcing him to look up and utter a welcoming.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing a very distraught looking Cuddy in the doorway.

"Oh, Lisa, come in."

She paused then stepped inside, closing the door behind her quietly. She pulled out a chair and sat down, folding her skirt just as she sat.

"What's up? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's great. It's just…" She paused, her forehead creasing.

"Look. I know this is personal, and not work related at all, but I simply don't know what to do."

Wilson sat straight in his seat.

"What is it?"

Cuddy sighed and ran a hand nervously through her hair. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I don't know what to give House for Christmas."

Wilson resisted the urge to laugh. Cuddy seemed to misunderstand his expression of amusement for the one of bewilderment.

"I know I'm horrible. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and all the stores will be closed. I just don't know what to give him."

Wilson would have laughed if Cuddy hadn't been so distraught by this all.

"Cuddy, you know House. He isn't much for presents. I think he actually just values to have you in his life. In case you haven't noticed, Christmas hasn't been pleasant for him for the past years."

"I know, I know." She seemed genuinely miserable.

"I just want to give him something special. This is our first Christmas together and…I don't know, I guess I just want to make this special for him."

"Just give him something he likes. You know him."

"That's the problem. He has everything he likes."

"Maybe you're actually the best gift he could have received."

Cuddy smiled at that, though she still looked unhappy.

"Thank you Wilson." She said kindly.

Wilson nodded his head and watched her stand up.

"I need to go to a meeting. I'll figure something out, I guess."

"Any case you could tell me what you would like this Christmas? I'm having some trouble." Wilson asked just in case she could give him a hint so he could tell House what she would like.

"Oh Wilson, don't trouble yourself. I don't need anything, just to spend time with my loved ones."

Wilson smiled but inwards he couldn't help but cringe a bit. This was going to be something.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

"So, what have you got for me?"

House clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Masters, you're the girl, tell me what you got?"

"Uh." Masters picked up her phone for the pictures.

"Wait!" House stopped her.

"We'll need this on a bigger scale."

He marched down the hall with the Team and into conference room number one.

He turned on the projector and connected the phone to his laptop.

"OK, go."

"Uh, all right. First of all, you gave us very little time to figure things out and I could only make a list of ten items that I categorized into three categories. The first one consists of…" Masters trailed off when she saw the looks she received.

"What? I like to make lists, ahem, here is object number one in category number one: items under 50 dollars."

"You think I'm that cheap?" House retorted.

"Do you really want me to answer the question?"

"No, you're right. Go on."

Masters flipped her long hair back and began to show the items. Next one was Chase, though his ideas of presents were not too different from what House himself would have picked out. But that wasn't his aim. What he would pick out was definitely not what Cuddy would want.

Then Foreman was up.

"A book? You think I want to give my girlfriend a book?" House asked when he presented his idea.

"This is an original Gray's Anatomy. If said girlfriend is a doctor, then I think she would like it."

"Good point. Where did you even find this in one hour?"

Foreman raised an eyebrow.

"You're really asking that question?"

"Uuuh….ok, Taub you're next."

Taub cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

"There's only one thing that will guarantee success, and that is diamonds. It's simple, it's expensive, but it will make her happy."

"Yeah, and that won't give her the wrong impression."

"It's the truth. Women like expensive jewelry.

"You're just like Wilson. You might want to join a club together, you know, I failed my marriage because I gave her jewelry for sex."

"It's up to you."

House thought for a moment.

"Ok, you all did better than expected. Sorry about the bonus though."

"What? You said…"

"I said that you would get a bonus if you would find a gift, all you did was giving me a bunch of ideas, which isn't really that much help anyway."

"You're unbelievable." Chase muttered.

"Fine."

House dug into the pocket of his pants and drew out four candy canes.

"You didn't think Uncle Greg was going to forget you this Christmas, did you?"

He threw the canes at each individual and twirled his cane in his hand.

"Now we match."

"Thank you Ebenezer Scrooge." Masters mumbled.

"Hey, don't be ungrateful. I heard that the hospital's Christmas gift this year is a plastic ornament that you put together yourself. Now _that_ is generous." He said sarcastically.

His team looked even more miserable than they did before.

"Now go. I need some time to think." He shooed them off.

His team left him alone and wished him a happy Christmas glumly.

House glanced at his watch and realized that he had merely three hours until the stores would close. He watched the gift suggestions and made up his mind.

* * *

**-Commercial Break-**

Presented to you by: _Target_

_-Are your co-workers insanely annoying?_

_-How about some duct tape this Christmas?_

_-It's easy, it's fun, and it will shut them up_

_-Perfect gift from the perfect employer_

* * *

_Presented to you by: Toys R'Us_

-_New just for the Holidays_

-_Lotso the lullaby bear_

_-It will sing for hours, and drive you mad._

-_But your kid wants it, so you'll have to buy it._

_Attention: Will cause lack of sleep, but you're already an insomniac so it won't matter._

* * *

Nothing was good enough.

Cuddy walked quickly down the main street, her eyes darting from store to store. She had just been in Bloomingdales and couldn't find anything. She had found a nice wallet, but it was either too small or the leather wasn't good enough. The men's department was overly crowded. She had seen nice pants in the window but found out that they were leather pants.

House wasn't _that _desperate. The motorbike was enough, best not to add the leather pants. She shivered in horror at the thought.

She wrapped her scarf closer around her neck and kept trotting down the street. She stopped by the occasional window, but as she walked further she saw nothing that she could possibly give House.

She was sure that he didn't even care about Christmas presents, but she really wanted to give him something nice, that meant something.

Money wasn't the issue, and if she were given a gift to anyone but House she could have bought a nice Rolex, or a Cashmere scarf, but House didn't care for such material things.

Cuddy glanced at her watch and noticed that she had about three hours until the stores would close. That meant that she had to do some brainstorming.

She was looking at a window in a jewelry store when she saw a small shop in the corner of the street.

Her eyes lit up when she saw that it was an antique bookstore. She entered the small shop; a bell chimed as she walked in, and looked around. The shop was small, but there were books everywhere, stacked up wherever there was space. Behind a counter was a young man; his dark curly hair reached down to his black-rimmed glasses that were propped on his thin nose.

"Good evening ma'am, how can I help you?" He said pleasantly.

"I was just looking for a gift for my boyfriend." She walked further and examined the titles.

"Do you happen to have some medical books?"

"Is your boyfriend a doctor?"

"We both are."

The young man walked around the counter and pushed the glasses back. She followed him into the back of the shop, where books were stacked from floor to ceiling.

"What does he specify in?"

"He's a diagnostician…"

"Hmm, I'm not sure we have something quite like that here. Does he have many interests?"

"Well, he's a physician, his work means a lot to him."

"Yes, but what is he truly passionate about?" The young man's eyes sparkled as if he really wanted to find the perfect book. So she told him how he was, and what he liked.

"Oh, I think I have the right thing for him."

He brought a ladder to one of the many shelves and climbed to the top. He picked one of the books, and descended down with an amazing speed.

"Here you go."

Curiously she accepted the book and looked at the title. Her head snapped up and she smiled gratefully at the young man.

"This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He had nothing. He actually had stooped as low and took Taub's advice, and went to a jewelry shop. Actually, he went to a lot of jewelry stores, but nothing really seemed good enough. To him it felt a little bit too impersonal. Sure, they were nice, expensive, and he knew that Cuddy would undoubtedly like them, but he didn't feel like it.

Maybe he was just a little bit too afraid how she would perceive such a gift. Did that mean that he was willing to take the next step forwards? If that was the case then she would probably expect him to give her a ring the next time he would give her anything, and he sure was not ready for that. No way, he was miles and miles away from such thoughts.

After the fifth store he decided that jewelry was not the right thing to buy Cuddy.

Maybe she would like some nice underwear. At least someone would enjoy it.

Two hours later he still hadn't found the special gift he was looking for. What bothered him the most was that he didn't even know why he was even doing this.

Cuddy probably didn't have too many expectations, she knew him that well, but perhaps he really wanted to show that he was willing to change for her.

He really wanted to do something special.

The clock struck eleven and he could see all the stores closing up. His leg was killing him so he decided to take a short cut, as he was walking down the empty street he saw something catch his eye.

A warm pool of light shone from a tiny store. A wooden sign read Bernard's Jewelry. Est: 1924.

He walked over the street and decided to look inside.

"Good evening young man. How can I help you?" A frail voice said as he walked in. The voice belonged to an aged man, his white hair stood on ends, blue eyes observed him under bushy eyebrows.

"Come on in, young man, don't be shy."

"I'm just looking through."

"Are you looking for something for your wife?"

"Girlfriend." House said disinteresting.

"Girlfriend? You young people nowadays. I married when I was eighteen years old, but today people have boyfriends and girlfriends at all ages. You know, I have a friend who's eighty years old, his wife passed away but..."

House didn't even bother to listen to his little story and continued to look through the store. There were really nice pieces in the store, all rather expensive but excellently crafted.

One item caught House's eyes immediately. It was a beautiful pendant; the octagon cut sapphire glimmering in the light as he examined it. It was simple, yet elegantly beautiful, and it reminded him immediately of Cuddy.

"How much is that one?"

The old man looked at him oddly, then he peered through the curtain behind his back.

"Rebecca." He called. "There's a young lad here for you."

"Rebecca is my granddaughter, she's real good with the customers."

A young woman emerged from behind the curtain and looked at House.

"Rebecca!" The old man yelled again.

"I'm right here." She said calmly.

She clapped him on the back then she walked over to House.

"Sorry about him. He's got a bad memory, but still makes excellent jewelry."

"He makes these?"

"Yes, these are all handcrafted by him, all unique in their own way."

She looked at the pendant that House had been observing minutes before.

"I see you're looking at that one. Beautiful isn't it?"

She picked up a keychain, opened the glass box, and picked up the pendant for him to see.

"This sapphire is actually about one hundred years old. A woman sold it to us about a month ago. She said that only good luck followed the stone, and that the woman who carries it will find true love. Really sappily romantic if you ask me. You really don't look like the romantic type, but I think it's a nice story, if you're into such things."

"Not particularly."

"But this is truly a precious stone. I don't think you'll find anything quite like this anywhere else."

House looked at it and knew that this was the perfect gift.

* * *

Soft Christmas tunes played from the radio, and the fire crackled in the fireplace. House and Cuddy sat by the fire and simply enjoyed each other's company. Cuddy was wrapping last minute presents while House read a novel.

"House."

"Mm-hmm."

"I have something for you. Just a little something I wanted to give you tonight."

She handed him a neatly wrapped present. He laid down the book and took the package.

"Oh…I thought we weren't giving each other any gifts." He said awkwardly.

Cuddy didn't look hurt, but he could see small disappointment in her eyes.

"That's all right. I just wanted to give you a little something."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, of course, now open it."

He tore the wrapping paper open, his eyes widening when he saw what she had given him. On the Origin of Species by Charles Darwin, read on the green cover. It was obviously an antique copy, a rare one at that.

"Wow this is…amazing."

Cuddy looked visibly relieved. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

He picked up a square box and handed it to her.

"I almost forgot. I did give you something."

Cuddy smiled and swatted him playfully on the arm.

"You jerk."

She opened the box and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my. This is…what can I say? I'm not that surprised."

She picked up a red laced bra and panties to match.

"I remembered that you like to match."

"How thoughtful." She didn't seem irritated by the gift, and she actually seemed pleased with it. It dawned on House that maybe she hadn't expected anything after all.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him on the lips. She moaned when he ran a hand down her back and to her hips.

"No…not now." She muttered between kisses. "I need to finish these for Rachel."

"Fine." House murmured.

About an hour later House lay in bed and waited for Cuddy to get into bed. Finally she emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a lotion on her hands.

"You know what I've been thinking all day?"

"No. Unfortunately I don't read minds, but if I could…Nah, it would totally be a bore."

"I have been spending days trying to figure out what to give you, and as I walked back home with your gift I realized something."

She climbed into bed, and sat crossed legged in front of him.

"I actually realized that I've been obsessing for the wrong reasons. I so wanted to prove that we could be that perfect couple that I forgot the real reason of why I wanted to give you a gift."

"And why was that?"

"I just really wanted to make you happy. We've both been so miserable for so long that I wanted to make this special by buying you the perfect gift. It's so sad."

"Cuddy, I think you're just tired, you're actually talking nonsense."

"No, I'm not. Are you happy?"

"What?"

"From the scale one to ten how happy are you?"

"Cuddy, do we really have to do this?"

"Yes." She said seriously.

House sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. But you'll have to close your eyes first."

"Why?" Cuddy frowned.

"Just do it, ok?"

When he was sure she wasn't peeking he picked up the pendant, and opened the clasp. He clasped it around her neck, and heard her gasp slightly when the stone touched her skin.

"What are you…?"

"You can open them now." House said.

Cuddy looked down and gasped when she saw the pendant.

"House, you really shouldn't…it's so beautiful."

"You like it?" He asked skeptically.

She looked at him with glistened eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No…maybe a little. Oh House this is so beautiful."

She kissed him passionately on the lips, but started to giggle suddenly.

"What?"

"I think I've made you a softie."

"Of course not, don't flatter yourself."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Can I say that I was pressured into this?"

"Sure, if that makes you feel any better." She smirked and added. "You big softie."

"Oh no." House grasped his heart.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked in alarm.

"I think my heart has just grown three sizes."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"Don't you ever do that again."

House laughed, and almost stopped when he had a strange feeling of epiphany. The year before he had never believed that he would be there, with Cuddy. The year before she had been someone else's, and strangely she was his now, and for some odd reason he actually started to care. Maybe she was making him a softie, but that was a small price to pay for being with her.

"House, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

Cuddy smiled and drew him towards her. He put his arm around her and rested his chin on top of her hair.

"Merry Christmas House." She muttered tiredly.

"Merry Christmas Cuddy." He said softly, and kissed the top of her head.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my lovely readers.

Huge thanks to those who read and reviewed since the last time, you guys have absolutely made my day. I was going to post on Christmas Eve, but of course I simply didn't have any time. In my country Christmas Eve is the main day, we have a huge Christmas dinner, and open our presents, as well as we go to church. Instead I decided to post these today.

I hope you all have had a very merry Christmas, and I thank you all for reading these little stories.

I will post one more chapter just to make up for not posting on Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day, that one will be up before new year's eve.

* * *

**VIII**

**Candy Caned**

The annual PPTH Christmas gala was the event of the year. To House it was a bothersome thing that seemed just as useless as any other social gathering, but he was forced to go.

As House picked up a drink from the tray one of the waiters presented to him, he thought of the terrible situation he was in. He felt incredibly uncomfortable. He just wanted to stay in his underwear and watch some crap TV, but instead he found himself in his tux, wearing a tie that felt uncomfortably tight around his neck, socializing with people he didn't even bother remembering the names of. These things were definitely not his cup of tea.

There was only one reason he was in this hell; Cuddy.

It wasn't that she had forced him into this or anything. In fact she had strongly encouraged him to stay home, and after some overthinking he realized that it was probably for the best. But when he sat on their bed and watched her get ready he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he had never felt before in his life.

There he sat, in his boxers, and as in a heavy dream she had emerged from the bathroom in a glorious fiery red form-fitting gown that was tight in all the right places. She had turned around; her back exposed, and asked him to zip up. When he zipped up his hands touched her creamy skin, and at that moment he realized something. Someone else could have been in those steps. There could have been some preppy, lucky fellow who would be the one zipping up her dress, and not him.

This horrible feeling ran like poison through his veins. He felt this possession seize him, and he wanted everyone to know that she was his. So he had told her that he would be there, and much to his surprise she seemed happy about it.

The minute they stepped inside the room he regretted his decision. He kind of didn't care whether someone would flirt with her, because this hell was definitely not worth it.

Soon he found Wilson and together they stood by one of the Dorian columns and watched people pass by, enjoying themselves as best as they could.

Wilson had his eyes on the women who passed them, listening half-heartedly to House size them up.

"This one is nice." He pointed at a tall blonde by the bar.

"They aren't meat, they're people." House reminded him much to Wilson's surprise.

"Way too tall though." He added, which provoked a tired sigh from Wilson.

"You're just comparing them to Cuddy."

"So?"

"So, you're biased."

"I'm not biased, I'm just…"

"Happy?"

House grimaced disliking the sentimentality.

"House, just admit it. You're finally happy, enjoy it."

House shook his head, but froze when he spotted Cuddy at the other end of the room. She was talking to a man who leaned uncomfortably close to her. She didn't seem to give it much attention and continued to speak as if she didn't even notice that he was staring a little bit too openly at her cleavage.

House wasn't sure whether he should be angry or not. He knew that pursuing donors was a part of her job, but the surge to march over to her and drag her away had never been so strong.

Fortunately she stopped talking to the man. She received a glass of champagne, a candy cane propped on the rim of the glass.

She picked it up and glanced up, her head looking back and forth until her eyes landed on him.

She looked directly at him and smiled subtly when she saw that he was watching her. Her sultry eyes never left his as she put the champagne glass to her lips.

He watched her as she put the candy cane in her mouth. She twirled it in her mouth and pulled it slowly between her red lips. She winked at him when she saw that he was watching her.

He gulped, not even pretending to listen to Wilson who chatted on and on.

He watched her lips part slightly, the vibrant colors of the candy drowning into her mouth. She sucked on the striped candy, watching him endearingly.

"House."

"Yeah." He said without looking at Wilson.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Then what are…oh."

He looked between House and Cuddy who gave each other lustful looks. It was as if they were the only people in the room

"You're a lovesick fool, do you know that?"

House tore his eyes from Cuddy and stared at Wilson questioningly.

"What? Did you say something?"

"You're unbelievable. Go to her."

"No can do."

"Why not?" Wilson asked in exasperation. House merely smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the fun in that?"

Wilson groaned and followed House.

"What are you doing?"

House didn't even listen to him, and walked by the wall, while observing Cuddy. They disappeared momentarily behind a column, obscuring their sight to Cuddy. Once they walked past it Cuddy was gone.

"Where did she go?" Wilson asked House, but he too had disappeared.

It was as if they were dancing waltz, while one took a step forward the other took a step backwards.

He spotted Cuddy stop by the exit, her eyes boring into his before she disappeared through the door.

House walked subtly across the floor and to the exit.

Cuddy stood in the

He appeared behind her and grabbed her waist unexpectedly, and pinned her against the wall.

"You," he whispered huskily in her ear, "are such a tease."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're little stunt…" He growled.

One fine eyebrow rose.

"My stunt?"

"That candy cane stunt."

"I just love candy canes." She purred into his ear, then kissed his lips passionately. They barely managed to stumble into the bathroom and lock the door behind them.

Thirty minutes later they walked into the ballroom, both unusually composed. Wilson walked over to them with his hands raised up in exasperation.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, we've been here." Cuddy said calmly, and surely. Wilson looked at House who couldn't quite hide his smirk.

"You…" Wilson pointed his finger up, but stopped mid sentence. "You know what? I don't want to know, but people have been looking for you Cuddy."

"Who?"

"That donor you've been talking to all night."

Cuddy squeezed House's hand and excused herself.

House and Wilson watched her walk away.

"Do you want to know what we were doing?"

"No."

"Fine."

House picked up a champagne glass and put a candy cane in his mouth. Cuddy chose that exact moment to look at him. He winked at her, and twirled the cane in his mouth.

Wilson merely shook his head and muttered something under his breath. It went completely unnoticed to House, his eyes on Cuddy.

* * *

**IX**

**Jingle Bell Rock**

'Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.'

The music played in the speakers in the hospital's cafeteria. House and Cuddy sat and ate their lunch.

"God, I hate that song." House muttered.

"Why?" Cuddy asked between bites.

"Because it sucks. I mean, what's the point of it? It's the same thing for about two minutes…why would anyone bother composing something like that?"

Cuddy chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"Why?"

She moved her salad around with her fork as she thought.

"I don't know. I guess this is just typical you."

House merely looked at her suspiciously.

The next day House and Cuddy picked Rachel up at her grandma's house.

In the car Rachel suddenly started to sing.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and…"

"Rachel, will you please stop singing that song?"

"Ok."

House turned his head back and looked at Rachel who sat happily in her seat. She kicked her legs back and forth, and played with her teddy bear.

Satisfied he turned his eyes to the road. Unfortunately Rachel started to sing the song again.

"Rachel." House warned her. She stopped for about ten seconds until he heard her soft humming of the song.

House bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from snapping.

"Cuddy, will you tell her to stop?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Why? She's just singing." Cuddy said disinterested, her head bent over her phone.

He tried, he really tried, but as he tried harder to ignore her the more it went on his nerves.

"Rachel." He finally snapped. Rachel stopped singing and gasped.

"House, what is the matter with you?"

"I just hate that goddamn song."

"Rachel, honey, please stop, or you'll drive House insane."

"But I like the song."

Cuddy glared at House.

"I know but you can sing it when he can't hear."

When they finally got home the atmosphere wasn't the best. Cuddy strode into the kitchen with the grocery bags and began to cook.

They stood in silence and chopped vegetables.

"I don't know why this song bothers you so much." She said irritated.

"Everyone has at least one Christmas song that they can't stand. This one is mine."

"Fine, fine, it's just so pointless."

Cuddy stood up and began to stir in the pot.

The radio station began to play Santa baby. Cuddy stopped stirring, and made a face.

"God I hate that song." Cuddy muttered, and turned off the radio.

House looked at her in exasperation, and raised his arms up, his mouth hanging open.

"You just said…this is so…eh, whatever." He sighed and shook his head tiredly. It was no use.

* * *

**X**

**Christmas Lights**

The snow twirled in the air, falling lazily on the earth. He sat by his piano, a pill bottle and a glass of scotch stood on the shiny white surface. A not so jolly tune flowed through the apartment, illustrating the feelings within.

Something was missing from his life, something monumental he couldn't quite place. He looked outside the window, at the falling snow and continued to play.

How many Christmases had he spent alone? How many times had he drowned his misery in pills and booze, just to make his miserable life even worse?

He had come far in convincing himself that this was the life he wanted to live, that he was better off alone. But no matter hard he tried to convince himself, there was always a part of him that had its doubts.

Those doubts became worse during this time of year. No matter how hard he resisted against the old cliché that Christmas was a time with the family. How could one day change anything? Yet it did. He couldn't change that, even though he would try.

Christmas was by far the worst time of the year. That one night he wallowed in his own misery and thought of all the things he didn't have. He had never wanted little brats or a devoted wife, but the thought of having someone in his life other than Wilson and his mom, that was something he silently wished for. Stacy had been his last stable relationship, and for a while he believed that she was the one. But now she was gone, and much to his surprise he didn't long for her presence on these cold lonely nights. He longed for someone he couldn't have. She was the forbidden fruit that was always in his grasp but never his.

She was probably now surrounded by family, and him. That bastard kept rubbing it in his face that she was his and his alone. Always giving him arrogant looks telling him silently that he was the one who got his woman, and he was never going to let her go. House couldn't blame him; she was the woman he would never let go if she was his. Three years before he would have thought differently, but now, well things had changed. Things had changed a lot.

House took a gulp of his scotch, and looked outside the window at the falling snow. Maybe he was better off. Only misery followed him, and whoever dared to care for him. She was much better off without him.

He stopped playing and picked up his cane for support. He was wobbly on his feet, and barely made it to his bedroom where he lay down and passed out. His last thoughts were of her, and a small hope for happier times.

Cuddy sat in her living room, her head resting on Lucas's shoulder. He was talking about something but she wasn't listening. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Lucas grasped her hand and traced circles with his thumb; she barely noticed his touch, her hand motionless in his. She stared at the falling snow, her thoughts far from the man who was sitting in the couch beside her.

Somehow the night hadn't been as special as she had thought it would be. She felt like something important was missing, for a second her rational side told her exactly what, or more specifically who was missing. She silenced that voice down as quickly as it came. Her life was complete, she had a loving boyfriend and a child she loved more than anything, what more could she ask for?

Her unwanted thoughts could only be for him and no other. How many times had she thought of every possibility she had but never used? How many moments had passed between them that could have meant something more? How many times had she walked away?

And now she was stuck with a man she didn't really love, wishing to be with someone she couldn't have.

Maybe one day things would change, but for now she would have to accept the things the way they were.

"Lisa."

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled.

"Wanna go to bed?" Lucas asked. Without her notice he had left the couch and stood in the doorway.

"In a minute." She said, and watched him leave.

She bit her lip, and hoped that he wasn't having too miserable Christmas. She allowed her thoughts to linger on thoughts she rarely dared to think of, and for one moment she wished that she was going to bed with him and not Lucas. But that wasn't her reality, and she needed to get her head out of the clouds.

House wasn't the safe choice, and she had to think about her daughter. But, god how she wished that he was hers, and to that she held on to as she walked into her bedroom, into bed with a man she didn't even love.

Christmas lights twinkled on the Christmas tree in the corner, the lights shimmering in the dark, illuminating the emptiness of the darkness, bringing a presence of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year! **

**I want to thank you all so much for reading my little stories. It makes me so happy that you enjoyed them so much; it really was fun to write them, and getting your amazing feedback really made this experience all the better. **

**This will be the last chapter of Tiny Snippets in Time-Christmas Edition, but I will pop in on the original and post. However, this year I'm going to focus more on my other multi-chapter and a new project I started on earlier this month, it's of course House and Cuddy if you ever doubted. I'm not abandoning the Snippets; they're so much fun to write, but updates won't be as frequent. **

**Again, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy them. I wish you all a great new year filled with happiness, and most important of all , love.**

* * *

**XI**

**Forever and Ever**

"Watch this Rachel."

House walked out of the garage, holding a large rectangular box under his arm.

Rachel was bundled in a winter coat, the many layers underneath preventing her from moving her arms. Her furry hat reached down to her eyes so she was forced to look up so she could see anything.

"What is it?" She yelled.

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"House, don't tell me you bought these from some questionable idiots who want to trick you into buying these so you can blow up the entire street."

Cuddy said behind him, her hands dug into the pocket of her coat, seeking warmth.

"No worries, I made these." House said reassuringly, and opened the box.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

House didn't answer her and picked one up. Rachel gasped when she saw the rocket on the end of the stick.

"Are you going to blow us up?" She whined.

"No, we're going to blow them up, not us. I think you will like this one." He patted the rocket as if it were his child.

He put the stick on the ground, and lit up a match.

"Mom, I don't like this." She whined, and clung to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked nervously when House lit up the rocket, and moved swiftly towards them. The rocket shot up with a swoosh, and exploded in the sky, illuminating the sky with pink and red lights then dissolving into smoke.

"Wow." Rachel gasped. "Do it again, do it again." She jumped up and down, pulling at House's winter coat.

"Sure kid."

He allowed Rachel to pick the next one. It was a magnificent green and red one, which provoked a gleeful clap from Rachel.

"Told you she would like it." He muttered in Cuddy's ear.

"Do you even know how good you are with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, doing this for her, that's really nice of you."

"Who said that I was doing it for her?" He grinned mischievously and picked up another one, this time he took Rachel's hand and helped her light up the rocket. At first she was a bit timid, and left the work mostly in House's hands, but when they ran away from the lit up rocket she giggled with joy.

It shot up and burst into a light of silver and gold, the light falling like rain in the sky.

"This one was for you." He told Cuddy. She looked at him adoringly and grasped his hand.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Of course." He smirked and kissed her cold lips.

"God, you're freezing."

Rachel hopped to them, and looked at House with stars in her eyes.

"Again, again."

"Sorry, this was the last one."

Rachel's mouth turned into a frown.

"Not fair." She mumbled.

"We need to get your mom inside or she'll turn into a Popsicle. You don't want that do you?"

Rachel gasped and took Cuddy's hand and literally pulled her towards the house.

Cuddy chuckled and hurried into their warm home.

"What did you think of the fireworks Rach?" Cuddy asked Rachel when she arranged the covers around Rachel.

"It was… the best." She yawned between words.

"Good night Rachel." Cuddy kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Mommy." Rachel whispered tiredly.

"What?"

"Can House stay forever and ever?"

The question caught Cuddy off guard; she was about to answer when she heard a low voice behind her.

"If you want me to stay forever and ever, then I will."

She looked at House in surprise, not expecting those words to come from him.

Rachel who was barely able to keep her eyes open smiled happily.

Cuddy kissed Rachel's temple and walked over to House who looked at her a bit uncertainly. She tipped on her toes and kissed him on the lips, then moved her lips to his ear.

"Do you promise?" She whispered.

"As long as you want me here."

"I'll always want you."

* * *

**XII**

**Twinkle Lightly**

House's thoughts rarely lingered on the past. It was simply too painful for him to think of every mistake, every road that was wasted on unimportant things.

That night he sat beside Wilson and stared at the lit up sky, the colors giving him a sickly appearance. His dull eyes watched the fireworks light up the midnight sky. House took a sip of his beer, and stared a little too pointedly at the opaque bottle.

His thoughts were elsewhere on a night not so different from this one. The sky illuminated with lights of gold, the firework blasting behind where she was standing. He couldn't quite keep his eyes off of her. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

She stood alone by the railing, her hands grasping the cold metal, her eyes cast towards the sky. He picked up two champagne glasses, and appeared beside her. She looked sideways and smiled slightly when she saw him.

"What are you doing all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"Ah, I tried that once, gave me a headache." He joked lamely. He handed her the glass, which she accepted gratefully.

"I guess I just wanted to be by myself." She said slowly as if she wasn't sure whether to share this with him or not.

"I can go if you want to."

She looked at him in surprise, the offer uncharacteristically thoughtful.

Her eyes narrowed, he could see her weighing her options, then her face softened and she moved a bit closer to him.

"You can stay. It's kind of pathetic being alone on New Years Eve."

"I don't blame you, they're all idiots." He said with a conspiring tone.

She giggled, and took a sip of her champagne.

"Don't you sometimes get tired of it?" She asked thoughtfully. "Of being alone all the time?"

He leaned against the railing, and hung his cane on the edge.

"Sometimes, but then I realize that I'm better off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you know me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I think you deserve better than you think you do."

He looked at her skeptically; a little intrigued by her statement.

"Oh?"

"I want you to be happy." Her eyes darted to his.

"You show it in an odd way."

"Don't think for a second that I like to see you in pain, because I don't. In all the years we've known each other, did you really doubt that?"

"I don't know." He said honestly.

Suddenly people started to count down to the New Year. Cuddy looked at House, her eyes twinkling. He felt the odd urge to get a bit closer, but something held him off. He could see the same uncertainty in Cuddy's eyes, but she didn't move closer.

"Three, two, one, happy New Year." The crowd yelled.

House raised his glass up, and clinked his glass against Cuddy's, the sound ringing in his ears.

"Happy New Year." He said softly.

"Happy New Year." She said, and much to his surprise she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I really want you to be happy, I really do." She said earnestly, and moved away from him to wish the others a happy new year.

"Likewise." He muttered behind her, his voice never making it to her ears.

"What are you thinking of?" Wilson's voice brought him back to reality.

"Nothing." He said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

His eyes stared at the sky, a blue firework exploded in the sky, the twinkling lights reminding him too much of her, and the way she had looked at him that night. For a moment he allowed himself to mourn for her, to remember her just as she was that night, never daring to conjure up any other memory of her.

He glanced at his watch and saw the clock struck twelve.

"Happy New Year." Wilson said hoarsely.

"Happy New Year." House said realizing fully that this would be the last time he would ever utter those words to his best friend.

His thoughts lingered on her, allowing himself to hope that at least she had found her happiness.

* * *

**XIII**

**Midnight Vows**

The midnight sky was covered with tiny stars that twinkled million light years away. They sat on the deserted beach; their hands twined together, their heads resting together in a silent tranquility.

Their faces were alight with joy and happiness that almost made their hearts burst. Her eyes shone with sheer joy and love, his a bit unsure as if he dare allow himself to feel this happy. Surely it was just a dream, knowing that she would be there with him forever.

He brought her hands to his eyelevel, his thumb caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"Is this real?" He heard himself ask.

She looked up and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. His hand moved to her back as they fell backwards on the soft sand underneath them.

"Does this feel real enough?" She asked after they stopped for air.

He answered her by claiming her lips with his.

That night they made love on the beach, underneath the stars, their caresses slow as if they wanted to stretch out the moment forever. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms and thought of the events of the day, barely able to wrap their minds around it.

They had woken that morning just like every day for the past eight years, both a bit overtired with work but relatively happy in their own way.

What they didn't know was that this day would end up to be the most special day in their lives, the prelude was a bit blurry to them, at one moment they had been discussing work but suddenly everything changed.

"So when are you guys getting married?"

Why Rachel had decided to ask that question at that moment they would never know, but somehow it caused them to fall into complete silence.

"You know that you're getting way too old to call each other boyfriend or girlfriend." She pointed out.

"Does it bother you that we aren't married?" Cuddy asked carefully.

"Not particularly, but I just thought you wanted to."

"Rach, I'm not sure whether it… fits us…"

"Do you want to…get married?" House who had been silent since Rachel had asked suddenly asked Cuddy. She looked a bit flustered, not sure how to react.

"I've never thought about it."

"Liar."

"House, I know how you feel about marriage…"

House had stood up from his seat and approached Cuddy.

"You want to get married today?"

"House, you don't have to do this."

"I think it's as good day as any other, don't you think so Rach?"

Rachel nodded her head a bit too enthusiastically.

"Are you… are you two in on this together?" She asked suspiciously.

"No."

"So…you want to get married…today." She said unsurely.

"Why not? I love you, I think you at least like me, so why not?"

"Ok."

That had been the end of that discussion, and that day they signed their marriage license in the most casual way possible.

They didn't even get proper rings, though House did go to a souvenir shop nearby and got some hideous rings with I Heart New Jersey engraved on them, tacky but sufficient.

They didn't even inform their families, intent on keeping it as simple and unceremonious as possible. They did call Wilson to be their witness, but other than that they didn't tell anyone.

Afterwards they got on House's bike and drove off, their destination unknown, neither of them caring where their trip would end.

They finally settled down on the beach, and sat down on the white sand, and watched the moon cascade off the clear sea.

"Did we really do this?" Cuddy asked in disbelief as they stared at the stars above.

"Yep."

"That's crazy."

"This is not how you thought it would be." It was a statement not a question.

Cuddy rolled on her side and looked at House.

"No, definitely not."

"You didn't get your white wedding after all."

"I stopped caring about white weddings years ago. Besides it isn't really our style."

"That's true." He said but looked a bit unsure.

"I just really want to be with you forever and ever." She whispered. House smiled at the memory, when Rachel had told him she wanted him to be there forever and ever.

"I meant what I said. I will be with you as long as you want me." He said truthfully.

"And I meant what I said." Cuddy said forcefully.

Those were their vows to one another, that they would always be there for each other, as long as they wanted each other, and that vow they never broke.


End file.
